


Unexpected Delivery

by remyjemy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin Raises Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy
Summary: Remus raises Harry alone.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Mary Macdonald, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Unexpected Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I had no clue to where this would go but I'm in a writing slump lol

Remus’ heart had been aching for days. He had just found out what had happened when he got back from a mission. That was the worst day of his life.

His boyfriend murdered his best friends. Betrayed. Remus was right, Sirius was the spy.

But it all changed when Remus opened his door one morning and saw little baby Harry in a basket, on his doorstep.

Remus of course brought him in. But then he spent the next few hours trying to contact Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, someone from the order, _anyone_.

He was so desperate. He couldn’t raise a child! He was a bloody fucking werewolf for Merlin’s sake!

Remus eventually got hold of Mary MacDonald. He rang her over his muggle phone and just about cried to her.

“I can’t do it. I can’t take care of him.” Remus sniffed.

“Remus, please, just take a deep breath for me.” Mary instructed. Remus did.

“I will be over in twenty minutes, okay?” Mary said. “Just hold him. I’m sure he’ll need the comfort and warmth.”

Remus wiped his eyes, “Yeah… yeah, okay.” He took another deep breath, “I don’t even have any baby supplies… oh Merlin..”

“Remus, it’s okay. I’ll go out and get things for you.” Mary said. “Just hold tight.” Then the line went dead.

Remus put his phone back and looked at Harry who was still sleeping in the basket. He went over and gently picked him up. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Remus.

“Hey… Hi there, Harry. It’s your uncle Moony.” Remus whispered, rocking Harry gently. “I’m gonna be taking care of you from now on, okay?”

Harry just blinked up at Remus, small noises coming out of his mouth.

“I’m sure you’re just as confused as I am.” Remus sighed. “We’ll learn. We’ll learn how to do this together.”

He kissed the baby’s head and held him close to his chest. “I’ll keep you safe. I swear on my life, I’ll do anything to protect you.”

Harry yawned against Remus’ chest and closed his eyes again. The little scar on his head was still bright red from the few days prior.

Remus hummed, “Wanna lay in my bed? Something more comfortable?”

Harry said nothing, already fast asleep on Remus’ chest.

“Oh, great… you had to fall asleep on me.” Remus sighed. “Oh Mary… please get here quickly.” He begged.

Remus just held Harry, bouncing around with him to keep him asleep. He wanted the boy to be as comfortable as possible and _not cry_. He wouldn't be able to handle that. He didn’t know how.

Soon enough, Mary apparated into Remus’ home, arms full of bags.

“I got as much as I could carry, and maybe a little extra.” She said, setting the bags on the table.

Remus shushed Mary, “Quiet! He’s asleep!”

Mary smiled, “Look at you! You’re such a natural.” She whispered. She opened up some of the bags, “I’ve got diapers, formula, baby food, clothes, toys and I’m gonna go out later and see if I can find a crib.”

“Merlin, you’re a saviour, Mary.” Remus said. “I’ll pay you back for everything, I swear.”

“No, no, don’t be silly.” Mary said, “They were my friends too. It’s the least I can do.”

Remus felt himself tear up, “Thank you.” He whispered. He held Harry tighter against his chest and kissed his head.

“Have you tried contacting Dumbledore?” Mary asked.

“Sent a Patronus since I don’t own an owl.” Remus nodded. “No answer. Might try and contact Minnie later.”

“I sent an owl to my parents for advice.” Mary nodded. “I’m gonna help you with this. I promise you.”

Remus sniffed, “You’re a doll, Mary. Truly.” He chuckled, “You know… it’s funny. Two friends taking care of a child. It’ll be like we’re married.”

Mary smiled sadly, eyes glancing down at the ring on Remus’ finger, “It was gonna be in February, yeah?” She asked.

“Yeah…” Remus nodded, “So my birthday could also be during the honeymoon.”

Mary went forward and hugged onto Remus, Harry sleeping in the middle of them. She knew Remus would be suffering. She would always be there for her friend.

And Mary was there. She moved in, helping Remus raise Harry, and boy did Harry grow.

And with the blink of an eyes, Harry was thirteen, sitting in Remus’ office.

“Mary doesn’t like you smoking.” Harry said with a smirk.

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” Remus grinned back. “Have you written to her yet?”

“Mhm,” Harry hummed, “Sent Hedwig off earlier…”

Remus put out his cigarette on the ashtray on his desk, “Good. She likes to hear from you.” 

Harry watched his uncle Moony dig around his desk, and caught sight of the ring that Remus had worn for 13 years, “You miss him?”

Remus looked up at Harry, “Who?”

“Sirius… with him having escaped an all…” Harry said.

“Ah… well… yes. I do. I miss him dearly.” Remus nodded.

“Do you think the reason why he tried to get into Hogwarts… was because he wanted to see you?” Harry asked.

“I have no clue.” Remus sighed.

Harry smiled, “Well if he does, you tell me. I’ll kick his arse for you.”

“Language, Harry! Now get out of my office, you have an essay due for me tomorrow.” Remus chided.

Harry laughed and left the office. Remus sat back in his chair and opened a drawer in his desk and took out the Marauders Map he had confiscated from Harry a few months prior. He got his wand out and tapped on it, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

_Welcome back, looker._

_Padfoot! Please, save that for the bedroom._

_It’s funny to see you squirm, Prongs._

Remus smiled and opened up the map. He looked around and sighed when his eyes laid upon Peter Pettagrew’s name, “Dirty bastard…” He mumbled.

He closed it up again, “Mischief managed.” He shoved it back into his desk and rubbed his face.

How would he explain this to Harry? He just hoped… Harry wouldn’t resent Remus too much. Remus stood, ready to head to bed for the night. He took one last glance down at his ring and kissed it, “Come to me soon, my love.” He whispered.


End file.
